Various diapers have been developed with means for monitoring moisture or wetness. In diapers, the purpose of such devices is to set off an alarm when a diaper becomes wet. This permits a parent or other attendant to tend to a newborn infant or toddler. However such devices have disadvantages in that they may require current-carrying conductors to pass mechanically through the diaper's plastic outer sheath, may subject the skin of the wearer to direct voltages from a voltage source, may be sensitive only in a limited area, may accidentally respond to the wearer sitting on a wet or metal bench or park slide, or have other drawbacks.